Blizzard
by Softballlover3015
Summary: Dawn always hated Paul. NOw she learns a secret tat has haunted him since his mother died. Surprisingly, Dawn saves Paul's life. Will he return the favor? Ikarishippping:
1. Chapter 1

Blizzard

"We really should find some shelter!" Dawn called over the thundering wind. She pulled her thin coat closer to her body. Snow swirled around her. The miserable cold

Had taken control of the valley. Dawn's feet hurt. They had been walking for three days straight. She could barely see Ash blazing the trail in front of her. "No way, were almost there." he called. Dawn could just barely hear his voice over the howling wind. Brock trudged through the snow alongside Dawn. "Ash, We should stop. We can continue towards the gym after the snow clear. "the breeder said. Ash turned around. His black hair blew around his face in the wind. Pikachu clinged to his shoulder. It was obvious the Pokémon was cold. Even Ash was cold. "I guess so." the trainer said. He had really wanted to get to the gym tonight. Dawn peered around. All she could see was snow falling. "I see a cave!" Brock said. Dawn couldn't see it though. She hugged her jacket closer to her body. Still, she was freezing. Following Brock's lead, Dawn and Ash finally saw the cave. It was carved into the side of a huge snowy mountain. Dawn could see a distant light coming from the cave. "Looks like we're not the only ones trying to get out of the cold." she grumbled. As soon as she stepped into the cave, Dawn instantly felt warmer. She saw why. A boy with purple hair and dark eyes sat in the cave tending a fire. The warmth from the fire brightened Dawn's face. The boy tending the fire did just the opposite. The boys name was Paul and Dawn had met him several times before. He was arrogant and cruel. He treated his Pokémon like machines. He was

snobby and could never remember Dawn's name. Paul looked up and saw the shivering trio. "I really didn't want to see you guys. But the storm seemed to have plans. "Paul mumbled. Ash sat down on a rock. "Sorry Paul but as long as we're here. We have food. "Ash offered holding up his backpack. Paul smirked. "If we're going to eat we have to go farther into the cave or some hungry Pokémon might come after us. Even the stupidest of trainers would know that. "Paul said. Ash stood up. "You know what Paul. If you're so smart, why don't you go find your own food? "Ash argued. The trainers face flared a shade of scarlet. "I do have food." Paul retorted pointing to the bag next to him. Dawn's head hurt from the cold. She couldn't stand this arguing. Fortunately, it was Brock who stepped between the two trainers. "Enough! We can both share the cave but we better get deeper into if of you want food. "the breeder said. Paul looked down at the fire. "These caves are known to cave in. But we don't have any other choice. Unless, you want to starve to death. "he mumbled. Dawn noticed how depressed Paul looked. As stood up and threw his bag over his shoulder. "What are we waiting for?" the impatient trainer said. Paul stamped out the fire with his boot. He looked up at Dawn. Her face was pale and her cheeks were red from the storm. Dawn's felt butterflies in her stomach as he did. There was something behind his blank stare.

The group began to navigate the caves. No one spoke. Dawn coughed awkwardly. She couldn't help it though. She was surely getting sick. Her cough echoed off the cave walls and disappeared. Then, out of the silence, the unmistakable sound of falling rocks echoed through the cave. The rocks above Dawn began to crumble. Bits and prices of the earth fell in her hair. Suddenly, there was a deafening crack as the ceiling split apart. Dawn gasped. She was frozen with fear. She lost her breathe as something hit her hard. It was Paul. He pushed her out of the way, as the remainder of the ceiling crumbled dividing them from Ash and Brock. Paul lay on top of Dawn until the rubble stopped crumbling. Then he stood up quickly. Dawn looked up at the pile of rubble. There was no way they could dig through it. She was stuck with Paul in caves that twisted underneath a mountain.


	2. Chapter 2

The group hurried away from the grove. Partially because they were worried about pikachu. Mostly, because ash was carrying the food and they were starving. Dawn noticed something that the others did not. She felt a heavy wind coming from the grove of berries. Misty noticed her confusion. "Are you ok?" she asked. Dawn wasn't sure. "I will catch up with you guys at pokemon center. I want to go check this out. " dawn said. Misty didn't immediately turn away , but she noticed that ash was getting pretty far away. "Be careful. "she said before chasing off after Ash. dawn smirked. It wouldn't be long before Ash and Misty were together. Dawn knew that was true. She followed the mysterious wind through the grove of berries. The winds were becoming stronger. She knew she was close. Dawn was right. The wind was so strong now that Dawn could barely walk on the ground. She came to a clearing in the grove. There a Meowth shaped balloon sat next to a horrid machine. It looked like a metal monster and it was the source of the wind. All of the berries were being sucked up into the machine. Next to it two humans and a Pokémon stood laughing. One of the humans was a tall woman with red hair and a thin figure. She wore a cruel grin on her face. The other human was a man. He had blue hair that hung low in front of his eyes. He was slouched over the machine. The Pokémon was the same as the balloon. A catlike Pokémon with a jewel on it forehead. Dawn had seen these guys before. They were a group known as team rocket. They were dedicated to making people miserable. The woman noticed Dawn's appearance. "Hey it's the girl twerp. " she exclaimed. The others looked over at Dawn as well. "Do we have to do the chant for just one twerp?" Meowth groaned. Jessie shrugged. "I guess not. Crank up that machine James. We gotta get out of here. " The woman said. The blue hair man pushed a bunch of buttons on the machine. The wind was suddenly much worse. Dawn felt her feet leave the ground. She let out a silent scream, but nobody could hear her over the wind. Team Rocket was clinging to the machine trying to get it to turn off. It was too late though. dawn was sucked up into the machine. She landed unharmed on the berries. More berries hit Dawn in the face. She groaned miserably. Then, the wind stopped. Dawn could hear voices outside the machine. "We have enough berries can we just go now. " Jessie complained. Dawn pounded her fists against the machine's insides. "Let me out!" she screamed. Then their was silence. dawn could just barely make out the words of her captors. "Do we have to?" James asked. Dawn groaned. "Let's On that command, James and Meowth fastened the balloon to the machine. Dawn felt her heart sink. Why did she have to be so curious? Then, she remembered something. She pulled a poke ball out of her pocket. Before she could call out her Pokémon she heard a familiar voice yell. "Aaragon. use metal claw. " this was followed by lots of screaming. Dawn could just barely hear what was happening outside. "Not so fast kid. Dustox use poison sting. " Jessie yelled. Dawn heard the familiar noises of a Pokémon battle. She was disappointed she couldn't figure out who the trainer with a Aragon was. "Aargon use metal claw again. " the trainer yelled. With that she heard a loud blast and the trios voices yelling the familiar. "We are blasting off again!" then, there was silence. Dawn wasn't sure is she should yell for help. Then, her metal cage was ripped apart by the claws of the Aaragon. Sunlight burst into the machine. The Aaragon looked down at her with cold eyes. Wait a second dawn thought. That's Paul's aragon. Sure enough the blue haired trainer poked his head into the whole Aaragon had cut. "Are you ok?" he asked. Dawn nodded. She still couldn't believe it was him. Paul smirked. He offered her his hand and helped her out of the machine. "You sure get into a lot of trouble. " he said. Dawn stumbled out into the sunlight. Her knees hurt from sitting on those berries. She almost fell over , but Paul extend an arm and caught her. "That's three times I have saved your life. " he chuckled. Dawn stuck her tongue out. Paul's arm remained around her waist. She didn't really mind. "Are you stalking me?" she asked sarcastically. Paul shook his head. "My brother lives in Hearthome city. It's on the way. You're lucky I came along silly girl. "Paul said. Dawn laughed. "My knight in shining armor. how can I ever re-pay you?" Dawn said sarcastically. Paul laughed. "More like a loser in tin foil ,but I do have an Idea of how you can re-pay me." Paul said. Dawn tilted her head. "What's that?" she asked. Paul's face was close to hers now. He could feel her breathe on his face. Dawn pressed her lips up against his. He held her face close to his. Dawn pulled away slowly. "Is it always going to be like this? You're going to kiss me and the leave?" Dawn asked. Paul frowned , but is how Dawn felt. He hadn't even made it official yet. "I doesn't have to be that way. Actually, I was wondering if you would travel with me?" he asked. This ht Dawn like a ton of Bricks in the face. "Me? Travel with you instead of Brock, Ash and Misty?" I said. Paul smirked. "That was the idea. " he said. Dawn didn't think about it for long. Her mind was made up. She stood up on her toes and pressed her lips on his. Dawn pulled Paul close to her. She could feel him laugh as they kissed. He ran his hand from her waist up her body to her jaw. Slowly, he pried her mouth away from his. "Is that a yes?" he asked. Dawn nodded. Paul's eyes lit up brighter than the sun. This time he put his mouth on hers dawn loved every second of it. She pulled away again. "We have to go to the Pokémon center. I gotta tell the others that I will be traveling with you from now on." Dawn said. Paul frowned again. "Do we have to?" he complained. Dawn giggled a girlish laugh that made Paul's heart jumped. She pressed her lips to his one last time. "Come on. Let's go!" she said. She pulled on Paul's hand. She wanted it to stay around her. Paul couldn't agree more with the dark haired girl. They walked side by side. It was a slower way to travel, but Dawn didn't care. "So does this mean were like together?" She asked. Paul laughed. "Well, we are together right now. Unless, you are dreaming. "He said. Dawn punched him playfully. "Shut up. You know what I mean!" she said. Paul laughed. "Yes, I would say that we are. I'm happy being around you. I haven't been this happy since my mom was around. My dad made sure of that. "Paul said painfully. Dawn felt sorry for Paul. He was here now and that's all she really cared about. S


End file.
